Watching you, Watching me
by Prascal
Summary: So what IF someone is watching you? Would you mind it if they were ANBU?
1. There is a first time for everything

****Disclaimer: I do not own, I do not earn.****

* * *

><p>He couldn't help the loud moans that escaped his lips, he didn't care about the drool that escaped with them, all he could think about was the hard thrusting of Kiba, hard and desperate. They both needed it so badly, and they had no reason to deny their lust, they were ninjas after all, and ninjas as a rule live very short lives. Love and lust, happiness and laughter was things they needed to take, to grab, to steal whenever they could and had the chance.<p>

"God Naruto, you are so tight...don't tell me you're a virgin.." He only got a growl back from the other, and smiled against the blonde's neck. Of course this wasn't Naruto's first time, he knew that, but he could never turn down a chance to tease. Now, an alley behind some bar may not be the most romantic setting for some lovemaking, but they had caught each others eyes on the club, and a few touches later and they were both to ready, and all to wanting, to do anything else then each other.

A particularly hard thrust, followed by faster and more rapid, much rougher, movements made Naruto forget about being annoyed, and he just threw his head back and let out all the noise he knew, and didn't knew, that he could do. He clung to Kiba's strong frame, and Kiba lifted his left leg up for better access, making them both hiss in pleasure as the angle changed.

"Fu...ck..." Naruto could only gasp it, not really speak it, but his partner understood.

Nearing the edge, Kiba leaned in, trying to crawl into, and under, the skin of the hot pulsing body that he had the pleasure of mounting tonight. Naruto let his head fall back onto the brick wall behind him, it felt cool and rough at the same time, another overload on his senses.

For some reason his eyes opened, just a little, and gazed up into the sky. But something caught his eye, an contrast to the dark cloudy sky above. On the edge of the rooftop right above them, no more then a normal chuunin could jump, was a white masked ninja crouched together, watching them go at it in the alley with his emotional less mask.

Naruto had a short moment of inner conflict, if he should warn Kiba or not, but having those eyes on him, and having Kiba thrust so hard into him, made Naruto's pulse go wild. He gave in to his body, never letting go of that white mask with his eyes, and as Kiba howled his completion and bit down on Naruto's shoulder, first then did he let himself cum, closing his eyes for the briefest of moments as his world came shattering down around him and he screamed.

When he opened his eyes in between his gasps in the afterglow, just as he had assumed, the white mask that had watched him and Kiba was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>TBC (?) Well, most likely...<strong>**


	2. Dreams come true

** A short chapter, but not a bad one...**

* * *

><p>There was a reason why shinobi normally hid their beds far into, and well hidden, inside of their homes. The place where they had their, sometimes few, vulnerable moments, the moment when you let someone else have complete access to your body. Naruto knew this, and had always ignored it.<p>

Before everything changed, he had been a person that no one wanted to see, no one cared to see, everyone pretended never to notice. Things had changed now in his life, but the arrangement in his apartment was not any different from before. The bed was still by the window, in clear sight of anyone that wanted to see. For a few moments, he had forgotten, as the hard cock of his Kakashi kage bunshin was pushed into his body over and over, thrusting hard, making Naruto gasp and wriggle. Why on earth had he never thought of this before? It was bloody brilliant.

Looking up above him, and meeting that one dark eye, looking down on him with that cool, assertive dominance, it made him throb inside, in his very chest. How many times had he not had this fantasy? And why was he so afraid of asking the man for real...oh who was he kidding...like he could ask anyone to fuck him like this, someone like that man...Kiba was one thing, you only needed to give a little hint with that guy.

The kage bunshin Kakashi, almost as if reading his mind, gripped his legs harder and started to thrust into him with a punishing strength, as if to punish him for not thinking about the 'now', making him throw his head back, arching his back.

"Kakashi..." The clone didn't answer, and most likely, the real man would not have done so either, it did however, quite unexpectedly, throw Naruto around, entering him again in doggy style.

Naruto braced himself against the bed, clawing into the sheets as the clone entered him again, just as rough, just as brutal as he wanted it too. It knew the very moment he wanted it harder, it knew everything he felt, and adapted in a millisecond after how he felt, and after his inner desires. Whenever he would get close, the clone would slow down, making him whine, making him cry with the need to cum.

Just when he didn't think he could bear it any longer, the Kakashi identical bunshin speed up, leaning over his back, pushing deep, fast, hard, and Naruto knew that this time, it was not letting him wait any longer. It kept fucking him harder and faster, almost into painful, and then, before Naruto could warn his bunshin with words, he came, and he screamed it out into his pillow, biting down on it to soften the sound. The clone behind him was shivering, making sounds now, and with a final, very Kakashi like 'nggh' sound, it came inside of Naruto, and just as Naruto could feel the warm cum inside, the clone came undone. In his moment of climax, Naruto lost focus on it, and now he fell down onto the bed with a moan, feeling the cold air over his back ,and even into his warm entrance, that just moments ago felt so full, and now it was empty, and shivering.

He laid there for a while, catching his breath, and then sat up. He looked back, where his clone had been, and then wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. A movement outside his window caught his attention for some reason, making him turn his head. He froze, as his eyes meet with the white mask, sitting on the roof top across on the building beside his apartment, watching him intensively. He remembered that mask, from his night in the alley with Kiba. It was the same ANBU.

How long had the man been there, watching him? Had he just arrived, was that the moment he had seen? Somehow, he knew that it wasn't so...this man had seen it all, and Naruto lowered his gaze a few moments in confusion, and a little fear crept into him. When his eyes returned to the roof, the man was once again gone, and Naruto was left confused, fearing, and yet excited over the fact that someone had watched him for a second time with that intensive stare.

* * *

><p>Six nights later, he once again, at midnight, felt himself needy. He decided that he should just jerk of, he didn't want to bother Kiba or anyone else this late, they might have missions tomorrow.<p>

As he laid there, once again on his bed, his hands wandering over his body, feeling it, stroking his muscles, slowly building his excitement, for some reason, his head turned, and he gazed on the roof across his window. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes locked with that white mask.

For a moment he wondered how he should react, but his hands never stopped their tease, and his arousal did not diminish, so he decided to go with the flow. Naruto let his right hand sneak down into his pants, making him bite his bottom lip. His eyes fluttered as his hand closed around his length, pulling it, squishing it, making it come alive and become hard in his grasp. His left hand wandered over his chest, teasing his nipples, stroking his sensitive sides, over his ribs. Feeling a little bit braver now, and also a lot more horny, he let go of his length, and placed his hands around the edge of his pants. His eyes were fixed on his own body as the pants were pulled down, showing his blonde pubes, and then his hard proof of his state of mind, placing itself hard against his stomach. He pulled his pants down over his knees, and stretched out again. He gripped his hardness with both hands, pulling hard, making him moan, pulling his knees up a little and tensing his body in pleasure.

His eyes once again looked to the side, and he could see the white masked nin, and what could not be mistaken for 'suspicious up and down hand movements'. This man was watching him, finding him erotic, maybe even wanting him. It awoke something in Naruto then, and before he knew what or why he was doing it, he turned, on his knees, jerking his dick with one hand, sucking on the fingers of his other. He could feel the precum on his hand as he jerked, but he could not help himself. Need was slowly building, and taking him over. Finally considering them wet enough, he reached back and pushed his saliva coated finger into himself, making him spread his legs even further from the feeling of something inside.

He started imagining the man on the roof being there, fucking him hard, taking him like only hard men could do. He was certain that his eyes betrayed his thoughts as he looked there once again, but that only seamed to speed up the mans own movements, black gloves moving up and down in a determined pace. Naruto started to mimic the speed of his fingers, now two inside of him, with the movement that the man was making, and he felt rather sure that the man was liking it. In a way, it was like if the man was fucking him, determining the speed, and power of the thrust, just by showing Naruto how he did it himself. All to soon, Naruto was fucking himself with four fingers, needy, so needy, for something more, something harder. He looked the white mask in the eyes.

"Please..." He begged, but did not need to say for what, the man knew, he was a shinobi and not a blind one after all.

All of a sudden a weight landed on Naruto, and something that his body craved like the air he breathed, was pushed into him with haste. The man with the white mask was still on the roof, and when Naruto looked back to see who had just entered him instead, he lost his breath as the calm, masked face of Kakashi looked back down on him.

"Who would have ever have thought...that you were this naughty, huh, Naruto?" And it was indeed the man, the real thing, starting to fuck him hard, just as hard as he had only had dreamt of.

"Uhhg...Kakashi...sensei.." And the man groaned, pushing in hard, leaning his head down towards Naruto's own.

"That's it Naruto...say it again...say it.." His long and firm dick was rubbing over Naruto's prostate with every pull and thrust, making his brain into a muddy mush in an alarming rate.

"Sensei...ah, sensei, sensei! Kakashi sensei!" He then grew quiet, biting down on his pillow, feeling the knot in his stomach, the shivering of his entire body growing fiercely.

Kakashi grunted, and started fucking him, hard, real, and oh so much better then any fantasy he had ever had. He could not believe it, that his own teatcher, the smoking hot Kakashi, was fucking him this hard and like there was no tomorrow. He lost track of time, although in his mind he knew that it wasn't long before the man started to act more wantonly, more needy, sending lightning and fire into his belly from the need it awoke when he could feel the change in his sensei. He pushed his back up to meet the man, and joined his movements, trying to clasp down around him as hard as he could to help the man along.

"That's it, god Naruto, I'm so close..." Naruto could feel the older man's thrusts starting to grow erratic, the man's breathing hard and ready, inching closer to his backside, almost as if he was about to crawl into Naruto's body with his own. Naruto could feel tears falling from his eyes, tears from ecstasy, feeling that hard dick ram into him so hard, thinking about what would happen shortly. His thoughts were right on time, with a few more hard thrusts, and grunting that became deeper with every one, Kakashi suddenly tensed behind him, and with a moan, he emptied himself inside on the younger man beneath him.

Naruto screamed hard into his pillow, his fantasy finally becoming real as Kakashi's seed filled him up, making him come over and over on the bed under him. Kakashi hissed as Naruto clamped down like a vice on his dick, that was spilling his last spurts of seed, milking him hard and intensively, almost as if Naruto's body was made to take it. They stayed in position for some time, trying to catch their breath, and after a while, Naruto opened his eyes, and tried to blink away the tears that still lingered there. Almost as expected, the roof top across his window was empty. Moaning as Kakashi pulled out, cum dripping down his legs, and hearing Kakashi moan at the sight, the man tracing it with his fingers, he decided to focus on this for a while, and worry, or being happy, over this new member of his life later on.

They went into the shower to clean up, but Kakashi ended up fucking him against the shower, and later against the bathroom wall, and on the floor, but he found no reason to complain. Seeing that red sharingan and knowing that the man would remember this until the day said sharingan Kakashi died...well...that wasn't so bad either. Maybe if some enemy caught the man and went through his memories...but it was so worth it anyway.

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

**Just a random though...if Kakashi has his sharingan in mangekyo, and blast a new dimension before him...and closes his eye in that very moment...will his eyelid disappear? ;D**


	3. Dreams come true (part two)

**I haven't uploaded anything in ages, but I plan on correcting that! :D Here is a side chapter for this story****.**

* * *

><p>Life was hectic, but nice, now that Kakashi knew about Naruto's desire for him, and had choose to act on it.<p>

He later told the blonde about the masked ANBU, and how the man had approached Kakashi one evening, leaving the copy ninja with an dvd in his hand. The man had told him that he thought the copy nin might like this one, and in his boredom, a few evenings later he had watched it. The shock of what appeared on his tv screen almost had him falling out of his sofa in surprise, but when he realized what he was watching he had let out a moan.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was the real thing, that this was his student on the video. He could recognize that loud mouthed blonde just about anywhere, even in a sex tape.

What he didn't recognize at first though was the clone behind the blonde. He could clearly see that it was a copy of himself, but he couldn't understand why. After watching the video several times over though he decided he didn't give a damn as to why anymore. All he knew was that he liked it.

Now that he knew, he couldn't get it out of his mind. It was like he had been struck with an eternal boner, that no matter how many times he jerked off would not go away or falter. He could literally kill someone with this boner in battle, he was certain that it was that hard.

He thought about his student, no...ex student. Naruto wasn't his anymore after all.

_His_.

The thought made him groan. Oh yeah, he wanted to make the younger nin _his_ alright. He wanted to have the blonde wriggling under him, begging, moaning.

With a sigh he let himself collapse on his bed, throwing his arm over his face. His boner was pulsing with need, but he was sick of jerking off. It was only fun for the first twenty times or so in the last few days.

He turned his head and looked out the window, it was dark outside and the stars were shining. A part of his mind wanted to visit the blonde, to see if the younger man was 'putting on a show' tonight. That video was clearly shot from outside of the apartment, and he knew exactly from what roof top as well. After about one hour of waiting and fighting the small moral voices in his head that argued for right or wrong he couldn't take it anymore, adjusting himself in his pants to make his hard on less visible the man leaped out into the night. A little look couldn't hurt anybody right?

As he arrived to the building where Naruto lived a shiver of anticipation went down his spine. Standing on top of the roof top he could clearly see the ANBU who gave him the video a few days prior, masturbating on the rooftop of the other building, watching something. He sent Kakashi a few discreet hand-signals with one of his hands that were hidden from the blondes view, but visible for Kakashi. "It's yours." Gesturing towards the window, there was no hesitation what the man meant, and Kakashi had a mental meltdown as he heard a moan from the apartment under his feet.

After a few more moments of hesitation, he finally gave into his craving to feel flesh on flesh and transported himself into Naruto's apartment. The sight of a moaning Naruto on all fours, with fingers in his own ass, moaning like a bitch in heat, it made the dam break. Kakashi knew that Naruto was strong, and if this turned out to be a mistake, there was no hesitation that the blonde would be able to defend himself. Kakashi had his cock out faster than he had ever gotten it out before in his life, and then he grabbed the hips before him and started to thrust in, as he did, blue eyes turned and connected with his own, there was shock there, but it was quickly replaced with lust.

"Who would ever have thought...that you were this naughty, huh, Naruto?"

He was still ready to see the young man reject him, to be horrified, to scream at Kakashi who was now fully inside the man. Instead the blonde moaned, loudly

"Uhhg...Kakashi...sensei.." The lustful and erotic tone of that voice made Kakashi groan, he wanted to hear more of it.

"That's it Naruto...say it again...say it.." God, he wanted to hear those forbidden words, those words that had been playing through his head non stop these last few days.

"Sensei...ah, sensei, sensei! Kakashi sensei!" Dear god, that voice, calling out for him while voicing those forbidden words that made him grunt in pleasure just from hearing them, and that body pulling him in, making him thrust harder, urging him to go faster. It was like his life depended on how deep he could get into that sweet warmth underneath him. It was all a blur after that, it was like a fever dream, hot, intense, and surreal, and he was all too happy to give into the frenzy it brought on. The real thing was so much better than his fantasies, and from what he could tell from his ex-students reaction, the blonde shared his opinion on that.

Almost against his own will, Kakashi could feel his balls begin to tighten, his movements begin to grow erratic, and to his joy and surprise, Naruto responded to it by pushing back up, thrusting back, bringing Kakashi towards the edge even faster.

"That's it, god Naruto, I'm so close..." He couldn't keep his even pace anymore, his heart was racing, and he leaned over the blonde, leaning in, pressing in harder with every thrust, eyes closed, lost to his pleasure. With every thrust he made a small noise, a small grunt as he exhaled, and with a few more strokes he was coming, and a white light flashed before his eyes in his ecstasy.

In the back of his mind he could hear Naruto make a noise as the blonde also came. Kakashi hissed as Naruto clamped down like a vice on his dick, that was spilling his last spurts of seed, milking him hard and intensively, almost as if Naruto's body was made to take it, sucking it all up and still demanding more, leaving the silver haired man breathless.

A few moments passed, and Kakashi once again became aware of his surroundings, and the one detail he had almost forgotten. One glance to his right, and his eyes locked with the ANBU nin on the roof top beside them, with a small movement of his head Kakashi told the man to leave.

He was grateful for the fact that it was thanks to the white masked man that he found out about the blonde and his desire for Kakashi, but they had already given the white masked ANBU a free show, and that was all he was getting at this time. The man left right away, knowing far to well that it wasn't wise to make a fellow ANBU feel territorial of his new catch and mate. Besides, after the things he had just watched, he was in grave need of finding a partner of his own, to relieve his built up steam from the evening.

When Kakashi was certain that the other man had left, he let his full attention go back to the blonde before him. A part of him felt proud that he had been able to fuck the boy into the mattress so thoroughly, and it made him smirk under his mask in lustful pride.

Now that he had caught his breath and calmed down, he leaned back, and in the process pulled out from the blonde, watching his cum follow him, running down the legs before him, down that tanned skin. His hand reached out almost on his own, and a moan rose in his throat as he stroked his fingers though his cum. His cum. That was flowing out like a small stream from the insides of his ex-student.

If it had been possible for him to get a new erection within the next few seconds, then surely this sight would have given him it. He had never seen something quite as sexy as a sweaty, well fucked Naruto with cum gushing out, flowing down the insides of his legs. Such a strange sight, and yet Kakashi couldn't tear his eyes away from it, taking it all in, wanting more, knowing he still hadn't had enough. By now Naruto had also calmed down, and caught his breath, and their eyes locked. Naruto had a blush on his cheeks, and Kakashi decided he liked that look.

Shortly thereafter they moved into the bathroom to take a shower, but even though the cum was still flowing down his legs, Naruto had been hesitant to 'clean it out', so naturally, being the good sensei that he was, Kakashi decided to help the blonde out with that. When it had the blonde wriggling and moaning, begging for more, of course he was a good sensei and helped the blonde to solve that issue as well, even if it did mean that he soon was ramming into the blonde against the shower wall.

When they finally went to bed to sleep, sometime just before the sun rose, Kakashi had his arms around the blonde, a lazy smile on his face, and he decided that yes, he could get used to this. Feeling his body being completely spent, feeling completely relaxed after a few days of non stop tension, and feeling the blonde snore gently in his arms, he let his mind drift and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**Not a masterpiece, but hey, it's an update! :D I'm alive!**


End file.
